This invention is in the field of reeds for musical instruments, and in particular the storage of such reeds.
It is well known that humidity controlled storage is desirable for musical reeds. While synthetic reeds, made from plastic and the like, are generally impervious to moisture, reeds made from natural materials, such as cane, absorb and give off moisture. When removed from storage and placed in the instrument for playing, it can take some playing time for the reed to absorb moisture from the player""s breath so as to reach an equilibrium playing humidity. The tone of the instrument changes as the moisture content of the reed changes, and becomes satisfactorily constant once equilibrium is achieved. It is desirable to store the reeds at a humidity approximating the playing humidity to reduce the playing time required to achieve equilibrium.
Flat reeds, such as those used in a clarinet or saxophone are preferably clamped to maintain their flat shape during storage. Double curved reeds, such as those used in a bagpipe, oboe, or bassoon are not clamped.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,630 to Kirck provides a reed storage case. The reeds are clamped against the center wall of a reed slide which is then inserted into a substantially sealed case with a hygrostat comprising a mixture of salt, silica gel and activated charcoal.
In operation the reeds are first soaked, as if in preparation for playing. The length of soaking time depends on the dryness of the reeds, but it is indicated that care must be taken not to introduce too much moisture too quickly, since humidity near 100% may cause mold and mildew. Various ways are described to reduce the moisture in the case to the desired range.
The hygrostat of the Kirck case maintains a substantially constant humidity in the case but is unable to supply moisture to a dry reed, or apparently absorb sufficient moisture from the case when a reed is introduced into the case that is too wet. Considerable trial and error appears to be required in order to properly store reeds in the Kirck case.
Some wind instruments such as bagpipes present further problems with respect to reed removal and storage. The reed in a bagpipe comprises a pair of curved blades tied with a binding to a hollow reed insert, or staple. The exposed end of the staple is inserted into a socket in the air input end of the bore of the chanter, which in turn is inserted into the bag. Air from the bag is expelled between the curved blades, through the staple, and out through the bore, either through the finger holes or the output end of the bore. A string or hemp is typically wrapped around the exposed end of the staple to control the depth of insertion of the staple into the socket. As this insertion depth varies, the tone and pitch of the chanter varies as well. Once the desired depth that results in the desired tone and pitch is achieved, it would be desirable to leave the reed in place in the chanter rather than going through the trial and error of reinsertion. This is presently not practical since it is also desirable to store the reed in a sealed container to maintain at least some humidity, especially in dry environments.
Oboes, bassoons and like woodwind instruments have similar reeds where it is also desirable to store the reed in position on the instrument.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage apparatus for reeds that will maintain the reed at a desired humidity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a storage apparatus that has the ability to absorb and supply moisture as required to maintain the humidity of the storage chamber at a desired level as reeds having varying moisture levels are placed in the storage chamber.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a storage apparatus that can be attached to an instrument so that the reed can be left in place in the instrument while being stored.
The present invention provides, in one aspect, a storage apparatus for musical reeds comprising a container comprising a reed chamber adapted for holding a reed, and a humidity controlling chamber arranged such that air is exchanged substantially freely between the reed chamber and the humidity controlling chamber. A humidity controlling mixture, comprising a salt, a superabsorber, and water, is contained within the humidity controlling chamber. The amount of water is such that a portion of the salt remains undissolved, and such that the water is saturated with the salt and is absorbed by the superabsorber.
In a second aspect the present invention provides an apparatus for maintaining a reed at a substantially constant humidity while in its playing position in an air input end of a bore of an instrument. The apparatus comprises a container comprising a reed chamber and a humidity controlling chamber arranged such that air is exchanged substantially freely between the reed chamber and the humidity controlling chamber. The reed chamber has an open end adapted to be attached and sealed over the reed and air input end of the bore. The humidity controlling chamber contains a humidity controlling mixture comprising a salt, a superabsorber, and water, wherein the amount of water is such that a portion of the salt remains undissolved, and such that the water is saturated with the salt and is absorbed by the superabsorber. A seal is adapted to prevent ambient air from contacting the reed through an air output area of the bore.
The humidity controlling mixture utilizes the known property of a salt solution to maintain a constant humidity by absorbing and releasing moisture. Where the salt is potassium chloride humidity is maintained at about 85% which has been found very suitable for bagpipe reeds. Other salts may be used for different humidity levels for different reeds. Sodium chloride salt maintains humidity at about 75% for example.
The superabsorber is conveniently a polyacrylarnide such as Watersorb(trademark), made by Polymers Inc., of Hot Springs, Ark. When water is added to the salt and superabsorber, a portion of the salt dissolves to saturate the water, and the saturated water is absorbed by the superabsorber. A portion of the salt remains undissolved, allowing the humidity controlling mixture to absorb further moisture from the container, such as when an overly wet reed is placed therein, and still maintain the water saturated with the salt to maintain the proper humidity. Where a dry reed is placed in the container, moisture is drawn out of the superabsorber and into the container to raise the moisture level of the reed.
The addition of a superabsorber allows the humidity controlling mixture to be substantially solid, avoiding spillage problems associated with a liquid, while still allowing the salt solution to maintain the proper humidity. A salt solution will supply humidity to the surrounding air until the solution is dried out. The superabsorber allows for storage of considerable salt solution in essentially a solid form, allowing the humidity controlling mixture to supply or absorb solution as required to either add or remove moisture from reeds to bring them to the desired moisture level.
The apparatus of the invention can be adapted to an instrument such as a bagpipe chanter, oboe, bassoon, or the like so that the reed can be left in place in the instrument and stored at a constant humidity. The container is attached to the air input end of the instrument so that the reed is enclosed in the reed chamber, and then the instrument is sealed so that ambient air is prevented from entering the opposite output end of the instrument and contacting the reed. Conveniently a rod with a seal or plug on the end is pushed into the opposite output end of the instrument""s bore to seal the reed in the reed chamber where the humidity is controlled.